


Sleepover

by Astrid_Novalie



Series: Sleepover [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!yoongi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Woozi spends a whole weekend with Yoongi and meets the rest of BTS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a singular work, but it ended up being way too long so I had to split it into chapters. They are not sequels to any of my other Little Woozi/Yoongi works, but it could be read as a companion to them if you wanted as sometimes they do overlap. If you're new here please know that I'm not a native English speaker so please forgive any mistakes and, as always, enjoy! -A

Yoongi let out an audible groan as the incessant buzzing from his phone woke him from his precious sleep. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at the clock, flopping back down into his pillow with a huff as he read the ungodly hour on the clock. Picking up the phone, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, his eyes widened at the _pages_ of text from Woozi.

**Aegi:** You picking Woozi up today?

Yoongi swiped to the left to see the timestamp. It read exactly midnight. Someone was definitely going to be getting a punishment later. 

**Aegi:** Appa? You come get Woozi?

Yoongi bit his lip as he scrolled through a few pages of variations of the same text all eagerly waiting for confirmation that Yoongi would be there as promised.

Woozi seemed to regain confidence a few pages down the thread. 

**Aegi:** You come get Woozi.

**Aegi:** You come get Woozi at 13:00.

The rest of the thread was filled with reminders to Yoongi to come pick him up and suggestions of things that they could do once together. 

**Appa:** Aegi…

Yoongi winced as he pressed send. He didn’t want to wake the boy if he had managed to fall asleep, but he also didn’t want Woozi to wake up to no response and think Yoongi had forgotten all about him. The worry didn’t last for long because his phone began a constant buzz of incoming text from the little.

**Aegi:** Appa!

**Aegi:** Where’s Woozi’s Appa?

Yoongi read the text with a snort, fingers flying across the screen.

**Appa** : Appa’s been sleeping which is what Woozi should be doing.

**Aegi:** Appa awake?

**Aegi:** Appa get Woozi?

**Appa:** No. No. Woozi is going back to bed and Appa will pick you up at 13:00.

**Aegi:** Not now?

**Appa** Not now.

**Aegi:** But… We’re awake

Yoongi pushed his head back into the pillow with a groan. He just wanted to go to sleep and he knew if he picked up a little Jihoon right now that wouldn’t happen and he’d probably end up waking the entire dorm which would be the end of Yoongi’s life. 

**Appa:** 13:00. Good night Woozi.

**Aegi:** Woozi will wait up for Appa.

This. Fucking. Kid.

**Appa:** and Woozi will sit in time out at 13:00 when Appa picks him up.

**Aegi:** Woozi sleepy now. Night Appa!


	2. Chapter 2

“Yoon! Wake up.”

Yoongi let out a moan of displeasure, pulling the covers up over his head, and rolling away from the hands that were pushing him awake. It took him forever to fall back asleep since he ended up having to FaceTime with Woozi and go through their entire bedtime routine a second time to get the boy settled down. 

“C’mon.” The voice, that he registered as Jin, urged once again. “It’s almost time for you to get Woozi and you told me to wake you for a shower.”

Yoongi let out a groan, “You go get him.”

The thing that Yoongi hated about being in BTS is how hard it is to keep secrets. 

Understandably so, since they were with each other every second of every day and practically lived on top of each other, it was only a matter of time before they discovered Woozi and wanted to meet him. Yoongi appreciated the support, but he wish he had more time under his belt with the little before he had to share him with all his friends.

“I’m sure that’s going to go over with him real well. ‘Sorry Woozi, Uncle Jin had to come pick you up because Appa was too lazy to get up and come see you,’” teased Jin, “he’s definitely not going to throw a fit about that”

Yoongi slowly lowered the blanket off his head and smirked up at the eldest member, “Uncle Jin?”

Jin ripped the pillow from under Yoongi’s head and hit him with it, a dark red blush on his cheeks. “Get up!”

Yoongi let out a displeased whine as Jin took his torturing one step further and pulled the blankets off his body. He instinctively curled into a tight ball to preserve warmth all while glaring at the eldest. 

“Your little, your responsibility.” Jin reprimanded, glaring back. When Yoongi still made no effort to move, Jin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a sitting position, “Don’t let this kid down.” 

Yoongi tossed another glare in Jin’s direction for the low blow then let out a sigh as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Yoongi grumbled as he stood up, rubbing his eyes and shuffling his way toward the shower. 

“Good boy, _daddy_.” Jin teased. 

Yoongi stuck his middle finger up and took of running before Jin could dish out any repercussions.

Yoongi’s phone buzzed once he reached the shower. Turning on the water, he glanced at his phone as he waited for it to heat up. 

**Aegi:** Appa get Woozi in one hour.

Yoongi chuckled and typed back a quick text before stripping himself of his pajamas and jumping in the shower. 

**Appa:** Appa will be there, baby boy. I’m getting in the shower right now. 

Once his shower was done and he had toweled himself off Yoongi could feel the sudden nervousness as the realized of what he was about to do hit him. 

Due to being in different groups he and Woozi didn’t get to spend a lot of time together and this would be the first time not only having Woozi all night, but having Woozi all weekend, and on top of that the other members would be witnessing his every move. Everything he did right and everything he did wrong. Every tantrum Woozi was bound to have because he was a baby and couldn’t control himself—something like that which he could grasp, but could his friends?

Would they be annoyed that Woozi would scream or cry? Yoongi’s stomach dropped at the thought of having to punish Woozi in front of his friends. What would they think if Woozi refused a punishment? He wanted to show off how perfect Woozi was and he couldn’t promise the boy would be on his best behavior. 

Now more than ever Yoongi wished he and Woozi had a little more time under their belt. 

“Yoon?” A voice asked, snapping himself out of his thoughts. Yoongi blinked a few times, realizing he was no longer in the bathroom, but in the room he shared with Jin, the owner of the voice. 

“You okay, kid?” 

Yoongi nodded his head, going through the motions of getting dressed. 

“You going to a funeral?” Jin teased, gesturing to Yoongi’s choice of black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. 

“Maybe.” Yoongi muttered to himself, but Jin heard. 

“You nervous?”

“Fucking terrified.” Yoongi whispered out, locking eyes with Jin, silently asking for comfort. 

“Ask for it.” 

Yoongi whimpered and shook his head, choosing to flop onto Jin’s bed instead. Jin was a hard ass, but he also knew better than to try and hug Min Yoongi until he was ready for it. So he went back to his computer game until the boy was ready. 

“I don’t want to fail in front of you guys.” Yoongi admitted softly, picking at a thread on Jin’s blanket. 

Jin pretended he didn’t hear. 

“I wanted to have some more time under our belt before he met you guys.”

Jin let out an agreeable grunt. That would be ideal. 

“I don’t know much about him.” Yoongi mused. “I just don’t know what he can really do for himself.” Yoongi splayed out across Jin’s bed, his eyes roaming along the shelf of knick knacks that separated their sides of the room. 

Jin, seated at his desk across from the bed, looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow at the blond, “Did you ask?”

“Woozi is a liar.”

Jin snorted and looked back down at his computer screen, “Most littles are.” He said, the sound of typing filling the air once more.

“Yeah, but,” Yoongi rolled over onto his stomach and kicked his legs up in the air. “How am I supposed to… You know...”

“Be a good caregiver?” Jin supplied, not looking up.

Yoongi nodded.

With a sigh, Jin closed the lid to his laptop and folded his hands on top of his desk, fixing Yoongi with a very professional stare, “Tell me more about him.”

 

“I don’t know.” Yoongi whined, flopping onto his back. “He’s annoying and bossy. He’s a whiny brat. He’s loud and obnoxious and a pain in my ass.” 

Yoongi let out a sigh and a smile slowly formed on his face as he thought more about the little’s character traits. 

“He’s clingy, but not in an annoying way. He’s just likes to know you’re there. In the morning, when you try to wake him up, he gives this cute little pout and clings to his blanket with his whole body. He’s _fiercely_ independent; almost like he’s just not quite comfortable to give himself over completely. He insists that he can do anything, but I’d say 10 out of 10 times he can’t do anything for himself.” Yoongi chuckled with a fond, “useless brat.” to punctuate his ramblings.

Jin hummed in contemplation as he took in what Yoongi was saying. In his personal opinion it sounded like Yoongi had answered his question for himself; Jihoon wasn’t ready to let Woozi completely take over. It was fairly common, especially for newer littles or littles who had been their own caregiver for far too long. Jin wasn’t going to lie to his friend, Yoongi had his work cut out for him in this case, and he told Yoongi all this and more. “Independent, you say?”

Yoongi nodded.

“Stubbornly or just-”

“I think it’s a bit of both. Stubborn and a character trait. He’s presented in the media as this small little baby. He’s probably rebelling against that image.”

Jin nodded, “You gotta take that away. Not in a dick way, but…. Well… let him see for himself that he _is_ a small little baby and he _does_ need his _appa_ to take care of him.” Jin said, smirking at the blush that formed on Yoongi’s cheeks. “He spills his drink, he gets a sippy. He plays with his food, he gets fed. It’s as simple as that, but he always get the choice to be a big boy first! That way you’re not taking away things that he really can do for himself.” 

*** ***

“Jihoon, Yoongi’s here!” Joshua called out, opening the door to the dorms a little wider to let the BTS member in. “He should be out soon.” Joshua reassured with a warm smile, “he’s been getting ready all day.”

Yoongi nodded stiffly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket in effort to not look as awkward as he felt.

“Is this a date?” 

Yoongi looked up, wide eyed, at the question. His gaze landed on the Maknae of the group and Yoongi chuckled dangerously at the boy, warning him of his mistep, but Dino didn’t seem to care.

“ _I said,_ ” Dino started again, his tone even brattier than before. Yoongi’s hand itched with the urge to spank some sense into that boy. Jimin wasn’t even this sassy! “Is. This. A. Date.” Dino crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrow raised at Yoongi and his foot tapping impatiently as he answered. 

Joshua stood frozen and his eyes widened in horror at the way the maknae was talking.

“If it is?” Yoongi challenged back, smirking at the way the boy didn’t back down. 

Before Dino could get himself into any more trouble, Jihoon, no, _Woozi_ , came running toward them. Woozi wrapped himself around Yoongi, whining in displeasure into Yoongi’s chest, then pulled on Yoongi’s jacket sleeve toward his room. Once they were in, Woozi rounded on Yoongi and pointed an accusing finger at him, “No fighting, Appa! Dino Woozi’s friend!”

“Dino is a brat!” Yoongi muttered, taking in the extremely messy room.

“Appa.” Woozi growled, his voice taking on the same warning tone Yoongi would use with him when he was in trouble. “Appa want time out?”

“Excuse me, little boy?” Yoongi sputtered out, shaking his head at the pure gull of the boy in front of him. He wasn’t sure if Woozi shrunk from embarrassment at the nickname, fear of punishment, or both. “Do _you_ want a time out?”

Woozi quickly shook his head from side to side. 

“Then I highly suggest you watch the way that you’re talking to Appa.” 

Woozi’s face flushed dark red and he hung his head, toeing the carpet with his hands clasped behind his back. “Woozi is sorry.” 

Yoongi nodded stiffly, but smiled as he ducked his head. The kid may have been embarrassed, but Yoongi swears he saw Woozi’s shoulders drop and his body give a little shiver like it was glad to relax after straining itself so tightly. Maybe it wasn’t much, but it was a step in the right direction toward getting Jihoon to accept Woozi.

“Good boy. Are you ready to go?” He took in Woozi’s appearance and grimaced at the sight of the boy in pajamas. “You need to change.” He said, making his way over to the closet, but Woozi nudged him out of the way with a pout. 

“Woozi can do it!” he insisted.

Yoongi bit his lip, resisting the urge to tell the boy no as he remembered Jin telling him he needed to let Woozi realize what he could and couldn’t do for himself all on his own. “We don’t push, Woozi.” He chided, but stepped out of the way nonetheless so the boy could pick out his own clothes. 

Yoongi looked over towards Woozi’s overnight bag, curiosity getting the better of him, and peaked inside to see what the boy packed. There was a stuffed animal Yoongi didn’t recognise, a blankie, three pairs of underwear, two socks that didn’t make a pair, three left shoes, and a storybook. 

“Hey, uh, Wooz.” Yoongi turned back to the boy who had thrown clothes from the closet all over the floor and was about to toss another shirt. Yoongi gave him a _don’t you dare_ glare and gestured down to the bag. “Did you pack this bag or did Jihoon?” he said, knowing the answer was obvious.. 

“Woozi did it!” The little replied with a proud smile that Yoongi didn’t have the heart to break. 

“Wow! You did great, baby. Appa is so proud.” Yoongi smiled as he ruffled the boys hair. “Do you think Appa can pack some extra things?”

“Extra things?” Woozi asked as he tilted his head to the left side.

“Mmhm. Just some things Appa might not have at his house.”

“Woozi forget?” The boy asked shyly. The smile slowly left his face and a pout now appeared on his lips. He looked angry with himself and Yoongi would do anything to make that whimpery tone of voice go away. 

“No! Woozi did great! You didn’t forget anything, baby”. Yoongi quickly replied knowing they were a second away from tears. “Appa’s just silly. We don’t need extra things!” Fuck it. He’d correct him on something else. Woozi could borrow some clothes from Jimin and Yoongi would just throw him in one of his own shirts to sleep in. They probably had an extra toothbrush somewhere in the dorms and whatever they didn’t have Yoongi could send someone out for.

Yoongi could have cried tears of joy at the little giggle Woozi let out as he turned back to his closet and finally picked at outfit. “Appa is very silly. Woozi no forget. Woozi big boy. Woozi can do it.”

Yoongi made sure to add packing to the mental list of things Woozi can’t do.

“Do you need help getting dressed?” he asked.

“No! Woozi can do it.” 

Woozi grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head only for it to get stuck right under his nose. He let out a displeased whine and kept trying to tug the material over his head, but now the sleeves were bunching up under his elbows and as much as he didn’t want to admit it he was stuck!

“Do you need help?” Yoongi asked, trying to keep the amused tone out of his voice.

“Woozi” _huff_ Gots _whine_ it _yelp_

Yoongi steadied the boy before he could fall over. “One more try Woozi then Appa is taking it off for you.”

A whine of displeasure came from under the shirt but Yoongi held a no nonsense tone and Woozi knew better than to fight back. He struggled a little more; he bent to the left and did a little shimmy--nothing. He bent to the right and did a few jumps--nothing. He bent down all the way to where his chin touched his kneecaps, but nothing would get this stupid shirt off his head.

“Appa?”

“Hmm?”

“Woozi stuck.”

“That’s because Woozi is far too little to be doing big boy things like dressing himself.” Yoongi said matter-of-factly as he freed the boy from the confines of his shirt in one swift motion. “Little babies needs their Appa’s help getting dressed, don’t they?” 

Woozi mewled up at Yoongi as his face grew hot and he could only guess that he was the color of a tomato right now. 

“That’s right.” Yoongi smiled, pulling the white and blue striped shirt over the boys head, ruffling his fingers through the pink hair. “You’re Appa’s little boy.” he cooed, stripping the boy of his pants and shimmying the overall shorts over his skinny legs. “Appa’s sweet little boy.” He smirked as Woozi let out another wine and pulled the straps over the boys shoulders, snapping them onto the buttons.  
He bit his lip as a thought crossed his mind. They’d never tried this before, but, fuck it. He grabbed Woozi from under his arms and pulled the tiny thing up onto his hip, his left arm coming to support the boys bottom. “Appa’s helpless little baby.” 

Woozi let out one shakily breath after the other as Yoongi cooed each pet name. Whimpers fell from his lips and he buried his face in Yoongi’s shoulder to hide his flushed cheek. “ _Appa_...” he whined, distress clear in his voice. He could feel himself slipping further and further with each passing second.

“It’s okay, my sweet baby. Appa’s got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the kudos in such a short time! As well as the subscriptions, the comment, and the bookmark! I'm glad you're all looking forward to this story!
> 
> I apologize for the wait on this chapter. My little got sick and then work got in the way, but hopefully the last few paragraphs make up for the wait. I know it's one of my favorites! 
> 
> -A


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a helpful hint: Jin buys a Steiff bear in this chapter and it makes Joon and Yoongi a bit annoyed with him. 
> 
> Steiff bears are a real thing here in Germany and they're considered "luxury toys." This is why Jin keeps making comments about how they can't tell him how to spend his money, because these bears are quite expensive. Steiff bears can run anywhere from 27.00-2,000 US Dollars. I assumed if you didn't know you'd be a little confused on why they were annoyed over something (that should be) as cheep as a teddy bear. 
> 
> Also: Jimin is NOT a little. He's just... Well... You've all seen Jimin's constant need for praise and attention from his other members. haha
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions! I really appreciate everything! Let me know what your favorite meeting was! I like his meeting with Jimin. Jimin is such a jealous little shit and I really think Woozi could've taken him. 
> 
> P.S. I received a message on another site where I post my work with a reader who said they wanted to comment on the story, but they couldn't think of anything more than just "Thank you for updating" or telling me their favorite lines. PLEASE! Tell me your favorite lines! I have favorite lines too and I'd love to hear yours. Also, I'm never going to be picky about getting a comment! You could just say "pls update" every chapter and I'd treat it like it was the most precious gift to Earth. Never feel insecure about commenting!
> 
> -A

“Appa.” Woozi questioned from the back seat of Yoongi’s car, little legs swinging back and forth. 

Glancing up in the rear view mirror Yoongi hummed in acknowledgment then flicked his eyes back to the road. 

“We go see Appa’s friends now?”

There was a slight nervousness in Woozi’s voice that didn’t go unnoticed by Yoongi. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one who was scared of what was to come, but he didn’t want Woozi to stress this weekend for a single second. not when the boy has two whole uninterrupted days and nights to be himself. 

“We are, but they’re super nice and they’re so excited to see you. Especially Uncle Jin.” Yoongi hopes the nickname the elder gave himself that morning would help Woozi ease. 

“Uncle Jin?” Woozi asked timidly from behind the three fingers he was currently sucking on. 

When they reached a stoplight Yoongi reached over to the glove box and dug around for a bit before pulling out a package of pacifiers he’d bought the other day and quickly opened it passing one back to Woozi. “Mmhmm. Uncle Jin and Uncle Joon and Uncle Hobi. Uncle taetae and Uncle Kookie too!” 

“Not Uncle ChimChim?” Woozi gave the pacifier a few curious sucks, his face scrunching up in displeasure. No. No, he didn’t like that. He spit out the soother and let it sit in his lap.

Yoongi chuckled, “ChimChim is more of a… playmate, baby.” 

Yoongi wouldn't trust Jimin with his baby if they were the last two people on Earth and Yoongi was on fire. Jimin could barely take care of himself. How was Yoongi supposed to trust him with something as precious as Woozi?

They pulled into the dorms soon after and Yoongi’s helped Woozi to unbuckle his seatbelt. He took the boy in one hand and the overnight bag full of useless items in the other and began the walk toward the door, only to feel the pull of resistance coming from the body the hand in his belonged to, “Wait!”

Yoongi turned to face the little and his heart broke at the fear, nervousness, and confusion etched all over Woozi’s face. “Appa is right here.” He soothed, pushing back pink bangs. “I’ve got you, baby. You’re safe with me and you’re going to be safe behind those walls.” he gestured toward the house with his head. “Everyone in there already loves and accepts you. You have nothing to worry about other than being Appa’s good little baby.”

Woozi looked up at the house and shyly slipped his fingers in his mouth. “Appa’s good little baby.” He repeated to himself, his free hand shyly playing with a strap of his overalls. That sounded easy enough. Yoongi would protect him, Woozi trusted that. Everything would be okay and he’d be able to face these boys at award shows and other press events without humiliation. Woozi looked back to the older boy and smiled, though shyness still crept into his voice, “Appa carry?”

Yoongi chuckled and stuck his arms through the straps of Woozi’s backpack. He placed a kiss on the top of Woozi’s head then hoisted the boy on his hip. “Spoiled.” he teased, tickling Woozi’s sides and smiling in delight at the little giggle escaping the boys lips.

They were at the front door in no time at all and Yoongi paused in his steps as he looked at Woozi for final confirmation that everything was okay. Woozi nodded his head before shyly tucking his face in the crook of Yoongi’s neck. He was ready to meet his caregivers friends, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to face them yet. His body stiffened as he heard the door unlatch, but Yoongi’s free hand was quick to rub soothing circles on his back and mutter that everything was okay. 

“Guys?” Yoongi called out, silently thanking the boys for going about like normal and not waiting at the door to great them like they were a circus act. “We’re home.” 

“Who should go out first?” 

The boy’s were all hiding out in Tae and Namjoon’s room after deciding it would be easier for Woozi to great them one by one rather than all five boys being in his face at once. They’d developed a system they were quite proud of; one by one they’d go out and spend about fifteen minutes with the little and if all went well in those fifteen minutes they’d send a text for the next person to come out. It was foolproof, really. They were geniuses.

“I’ll go.” Jin offered, figuring he’d be the most sensible first choice since he’d not only be able to put Woozi at ease, but Yoongi as well. “Joon should go after me.” He ignored the smirk he got from Jungkook. The suggestion had absolutely nothing to do with them being the ‘parents’ of BTS and had everything to do with the fact that the rest of these boys, especially Kookie, were idiots and bound to fuck this up. 

Jin took in a deep breath and opened the door making a quick stop to his shared room with Yoongi and grabbing a gift bag off his desk. He walked into the living room, a smile appearing on his face at the sight before him; Yoongi was sitting on the couch with Woozi straddling his lap, the little boys chest pressed against Yoongi’s while his legs dangled and Yoongi whispered soft words of comfort into the boys ear as he rubbed his back. 

Jin suddenly felt like he was intruding. 

Nonetheless, he cleared his throat to make his presence know and offered another smile as Yoongi looked up and Woozi pushed his face deeper against Yoongi’s neck with another whine.

“Come on, love.” Yoongi encouraged, tilting his head to the side to expose Woozi’s face. “It’s just Uncle Jin, it’ll be okay.”

Another whine left Woozi’s lips and the boy snuggled his body against Yoongi’s. “No.”

“No?” Jin repeated, cutting off any reply Yoongi was going to give. “I guess that means you don’t want your present?” 

Woozi perked up at the simple word and turned to face the elder, “Present?” he asked, pushing two fingers into his mouth.

Jin lifted up the simple blue gift bag with white tissue paper and held it out to Woozi, “But you got to get off Daddy’s lap if you want to open it.”

After a few whispers of encouragement Woozi slowly slid off Yoongi’s lap and onto the floor where he crawled over to Jin.

_Well,_ Yoongi thought. _That’s new_

Woozi stopped at the elders feet and fell back onto his butt, making grabby hands up at the bag, causing Jin to chuckle. Jin dropped to the floor, sitting criss crossed, and placed the bag between the small amount of space between Woozi and himself. He let out another laugh as Woozi tore into the paper. 

“Wow!” Woozi gasped and pulled out a light brown teddy bear. Woozi hugged it tightly to his chest. The soft fur tickled his face as he nuzzled the bear’s head with his cheek.

“His name is Steiff.” Jin supplied. He had wondered if he should’ve let the boy pick out his own name for the bear, but the bear’s name was actually Steiff, it wasn’t like Jin had picked it. “See!” Jin pointed toward the bear’s left paw where the words “My first Steiff” was embroidered. “If you end up being best friends Steiff has lots of friends that can come join him!”

“What do you say, Aegi?” Yoongi urged.

“Thank you.” Woozi said shyly, his voice muffled as he hid his face in Steiff’s soft fur.

“You’re very welcome.” Jin smiled, ruffling the boys hair before pushing the bag closer to Woozi. “There is more.” 

Jin ignored the look Yoongi was giving him. He was allowed to spoil this baby and Yoongi couldn’t tell him otherwise. 

With Steiff safely tucked under his arm, Woozi reached into the bag and pulled out a copy of _Good Night Moon._

“I figured you’d need something for Daddy to read to you at bedtime this weekend.” Jin smiled, opening the storybook to a random page and placing it on Woozi’s lap. “Has daddy ever read this one?”

Woozi fought the urge to giggle, his biological father had read this book to him countless times, but his _daddy_ had not. Yoongi was a fan of _The Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales_ and Woozi was very excited to have a new bedtime book that wouldn’t give him nightmares. 

“Thank you.” Woozi smiled, running his fingers over the page. He looked up at his elder, his brows furrowing as he tried out the new nickname, “Uncle Jin.” 

Jin chuckled and pushed the bag toward Woozi once more. “One more.” He threw a glare back at Yoongi this time. The interaction didn’t go unnoticed by Woozi. The little let out a tiny whine and pushed the bag back to Jin with a shake of his head, “No.” Woozi whispered, looking down at the storybook and bear, almost as if he was deciding which one to give up, “too much.”

Jin glared even harder at Yoongi this time. He made an offhand gesture at Yoongi to show the boy he messed up and pushed the bag back toward the little. “Not too much.” he stated firmly. “Not too much for Uncle Jin’s favorite little boy.” To prove his point, Jin reached into the gift bag and pulled out another book, placing it on Woozi’s lap. 

“ _Where The Wild Things Are_.” Woozi read out slowly. He opened the book and bit his lip as he noticed a CD taped to the inside of the cover.

“I had Daddy record himself reading the book.” Jin explained with a chuckle as he heard Yoongi gasp. Yoongi had been extremely confused when Jin dragged him into the studio and placed the book in his hand. Jin was always doing weird things so Yoongi just went along with it figuring it was something for Jimin. “This way when you can’t be together and your schedules don’t sync up Daddy can still read to you at night and you can follow along. We can do it for your other book, too.”

Fat tears welled in Woozi’s eyes as he stared down at the extremely thoughtful gift. His chest seized and sobs were filling his throat making it harder to breathe. 

The gift was too much. 

Yoongi was quick to react and scooped Woozi back onto his lap, mummering soft words of comfort once again. He looked over Woozi’s shoulder to Jin and gave him a reassuring nod, noticing the look of failure on the elders face. 

“Woozi sorry.” The little cried out, clutching Steiff to his chest. 

“No, No.” Jin joined Yoongi on the couch and rubbed the boys back. “You’re have no need to be sorry. You’re just overwhelmed.”

“Woozi no know why Woozi crying.” Woozi wiped his cheeks for the tenth time. “Woozi loves Woozi’s books and Steiffy”

“These are happy tears.” Yoongi explained, helping the boy wipe his cheeks. “Not all tears are sad tears. Sometimes we can get so happy that we start crying.”

“Yeah!” Jin joined in. “Like when Daddy and Uncle Jin tickle you!” He began tickling the boys sides. Yoongi caught on quickly to the hint and joined in. Soon the tears were gone and laughter filled the room. Jin took the opportunity to text Joon to come out.

When Woozi stopped laughing he noticed the new figure in the room and quickly buried his face back in Yoongi’s neck, Steiff pulled in tightly to his side. The action made Yoongi sigh. Were they going to go through his every time a new member came out?

“Woozi?” Jin prodded, running his fingers through the soft pink hair. “Wanna show Uncle Joon your Steiffy?” 

Yoongi was grateful that Jin had been the first one to introduce himself. He wasn’t sure how, but Jin knew about these things. He always had great advice for Yoongi about Woozi. He felt a little more confident about how these introductions were going to go now that Jin was commanding them.

“You don’t have presents, do you?” Woozi asked, lifting his face from Yoongi’s neck. His eyes still didn’t meet Namjoons, focusing on Steff’s head instead.

Namjoons brows furrowed in confusion at the fear in the boys voice. “Nope.” Joon answered honestly. “No presents.” The sigh of relief confused him even further. What the hell had gone on out here?

Woozi didn’t leave the safety of Yoongi’s lap, but he did hold out Steiff for Joon to see. “This is Steiffy.” he explained, still looking down. “Uncle Jin just gave him to me.”

“Wow! He’s so pretty.” Joon over exaggerated, slowly moving closer to Woozi and the bear as not to startle the little. “Uncle Jin sure did a good job picking him out.” 

“Mmhmm and Uncle Jin said Steiffy has friends that can come here too!”

Joon raised his eyebrow up at Jin who waved him off with the same gesture he used on Yoongi. These children could not tell him how to spend his money. He was a grown man!

Jin noticed Joon looked a little lost on how to continue interacting with Woozi. It was normal; They had no experience with littles and it wasn’t like they hung out with Seventeen all the time. There was plenty of first meeting awkwardness to be expected, little space aside.

“Woozi? Would you like a snack?” Jin asked, smiling as Woozi nodded his head. 

Jin quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed the premade snack he had already set aside for the boy, but made a second bowl for Joon. Walking back into the living room, Jin set the two bowls of animal crackers and the two apple juice boxes in front of Joon with a smile. “You gotta come off Daddy’s lap to eat, love.”

Woozi didn’t like that idea too much. He liked Uncle Jin and he loved Appa, but he wasn’t sure what to think of Namjoon. “Appa? Feed Woozi!” 

Yoongi let out a tiny chuckle but shook his head, “Uncle Jin told you what you have to do to get your snack, baby. Go sit next to Uncle Joon. Appa promises that he is nice.” 

Woozi reluctantly slid off Yoongi lap and crawled over to Namjoon. He kept a considerable amount of space between them, but offered a shy smile as Namjoon pushed his snack toward him.

“You might want to feed Steiffy.” Joon said after a few minutes of silence, noticing that Woozi hadn't touched his food. “He looks very hungry.”

Woozi looked down at his bear with a frown and hummed. He reached into the bowl and pulled out an animal cracker then offered it to the bears sewn mouth. Joon wasn’t sure what was happening, but Woozi gave him a smile and brought the juice box to his own lips. “Steiffy says thank you.” Woozi said, giving the juice box a few sucks. “He was so hungry. He didn’t get to eat during his journey to Appa’s house!”

“That’s because he was too excited to meet you.” Joon smiled, watching as Steiffy was offered another cracker which ended up in Woozi’s mouth. “He didn’t want to waste time searching for honey.”

Jin and Yoongi watched on as the two boys chatted about Steiff’s journey to their home. As the snacks quickly disappeared Jin pulled out his phone, texting the group that Tae should come out next.

Woozi was so caught up in creating all the adventures that Steiff had to go through on his way to Woozi--Like fighting dragons and recusing Heffalumps from Woozles-- That he didn’t register another person entering the room until Tae took a seat next to him. 

Jin, Joon, and Yoongi held their breath and waited for Woozi to go bolting into Yoongi’s lap, but Tae looked confident and cool, something that confused the three other boys until Woozi let out a gasp and launched himself into Tae’s lap with an excited shriek of “TAETAE!” 

“Hi, baby boy!” Tae laughed and wrapped his arms around the little, pressing a kiss to the top of his pink hair. “Are you having a fun time out here?”

Woozi was about to show his friend the bear he got when he noticed another figure coming down the hallway. He ran full force at the man and leaped in the air, his arms and legs coming to wrap around the tall man, “KOOKIE!”

“Well. Looks like you three know each other.” Yoongi commented, half amused and half jealous.

“ISAC.” Kookie grunted, while Tae just muttered, “bathroom.” His usual meeting place for making friends. Jungkook shifted Woozi’s weight so he could carry him more comfortably. “I heard him screaming for Tae and figured it was safe for me to come out of hiding.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrow up at Jin for explanation but Jin just waved him off telling him he’d explain later.

“Uncle Tae, Uncle Kookie, look at my Steiffy!” Woozi squealed, bringing the bear right up to Tae’s face so his nose was touching the nose of the bear. The boys cooed at the bear and told Woozi how pretty his new bear was. 

Woozi was so caught up in all the attention that he didn’t notice the two final members making their way in the room. He did, however, notice when one of those members firmly planted himself in _his_ Appa’s lap and fixed Woozi with a smug look, letting Woozi know just where he stood in this house. He stared Woozi down, daring the little to challenge him.

Woozi’s grip tightened on Steiff as his whole body shook. He jumped up to his feet, throwing the bear with full force right at the little shits head. “MINE!” he screamed, launching himself at the not-so-smug-anymore boy.

Yoongi’s eye widened as the bear flew through the air, followed by his little boy, and was barely able to pass Jimin off to the safety of Jin before Woozi could make contact. 

“No. Thank. You!” Yoongi punctuated boldly as he snatched Woozi by the wrist, halting the boys actions. “You **do. not.** hit my friends.” He scolded. Yoongi dragged the sobbing little toward the corner. He turned Woozi around so his back was nestled into the crook of the wall, knowing the boy was far too little to be able to stand with his nose in the corner, and knelt down to eye level. “That was a sad, sad choice. You rest your body. Appa will let you know when you can join us again.”

Yoongi turned back to his friends to see them staring at him with a look of pride, rather than the disgust he had been expecting. Jin was especially beaming and Yoongi couldn’t look at his Hyung without blushing. 

“You too, kid.” Joon said, taking Jimin and directing him to his own corner. Jimin looked up at Joon, scandalized, but Joon just shook his head. “Don’t you pull that innocent act on me! I saw you provoking him. If you don’t want to be punished like a child then don’t act up like one.” Joon stuck Jimin nose first into a corner on the opposite side of the room, silencing any whining from Jimin with a sharp _hush._

“Appa.”

Yoongi turned back to the sobbing boy at the call of his name and raised an eyebrow at the little who was definitely not supposed to be talking while he rested his body.

“Steiffy?” Woozi whimpered. His arms reached out as he made grabby hands toward the bear.

“Steiffy?” Yoongi repeated, shaking his head. “You threw him away. If you’re not going to be nice to your new friend you can not have him.”

The heart-wrenching sob that Woozi let out was enough for Yoongi to want to give in and just give the kid his damn bear, but he had a point to prove and he needed to stay strong for his baby. In the end, this was for his own good. “I’m sorry that you’re so upset, Woozi, but you can not have Steiffy right now. Would you like another comfort item?” 

Woozi threw his whole body to the floor at this suggestion and let out a wail. Joon and J-hope covered their ears at the loud noise while Yoongi just looked unimpressed, “Okay. Well. You let me know when you’re done.” 

Once Woozi had finally calmed down enough to be allowed to get up, Yoongi walked over to the corner with all intents on giving the boy his Steiffy along with a tiny lecture about what he did wrong to land himself in the corner in the first place. 

However, the minute Yoongi uttered the words, “You can get up now, Woozi.” Woozi made a beeline for the unintroduced man in the room, figuring he was the best person to seek comfort from since he had yet to be personally introduced and therefore was less embarrassing to face after his tantrum. 

Logic.

Woozi climbed up into J-Hope’s lap and tucked his head into the elders neck, much like he’d done with Yoongi. J-Hope chuckled at the little and rubbed his back. “Well hello there little one.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Woozi can do it.” Is a sentence that Yoongi has learned not to trust.

Most often than not Woozi _can’t_ do it. 

*** ***  
“Woozi can do it!” Woozi whined out, making grabby hands at the cup that Yoongi was removing from the table. He had spilled his drink, maybe for the tenth time, and Yoongi had just threatened him with a sippy cup if it happened again.

Woozi had knocked it over before Yoongi could even get the full threat out.

“Appa is saying no.” Yoongi turned on his heal before the little could fight back. Grabbing a sippy cup from the cabinet Yoongi poured what little water that was left into the sippy and filled it half way with fresh water before sitting it back in front of Woozi. 

“No thank Woozi.” The little used his most polite voice in hopes that Appa wouldn’t make him use the babyish item in front of his new friends.

“Thank you for using your manners, but you’re not getting a cup.” 

“Woozi no thirsty.” Woozi challenged, pushing the sippy cup back over to Yoongi.

Yoongi pushed the cup back toward Woozi with a raised eyebrow daring him to move it again.

He added drinking out of a cup to the mental list of things Woozi couldn’t do by himself.

*** ***  
The members of BTS stood in the doorway with amused looks on their faces as Woozi concentrated on dominating the evil laces of his shoes. A tiny pink tongue poked out of the side of his thin pink lips as he held the two laces with one in each hand. He let out a series of little whimpers as he tangled them both together only for them to fall limply at the sides of his feet once again. 

“Aegi.” Yoongi cooed as he tried to stifle his giggling. The poor little was getting so frustrated and Yoongi really just wanted to slap his hands away and take mercy on the baby. Each time the urge took him forward Jin reminded him with a gentle hand on his shoulder that Woozi needed to fail in order to understand that he needed to rely on Yoongi.

“Woozi can do it!” The little shouted determinedly. Woozi felt the added pressure of his new friends gazes. He didn’t want to look like a baby in front of them.

“Okay.” Yoongi soothed with a soft coo, wishing that Woozi would just give in. No one here was going to judge him for not being able to tie his own shoes. If anything, they’d just find it adorable. He didn’t know how to make Woozi understand that. 

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. This morning when Woozi was struggling with dressing himself Yoongi had essentially cooed the little boy into total submission. Maybe that could work again?

“Appa’s _tiny little baby_ is being such a big boy.” He over exaggerated his cooing for maximum effect. It was sickeningly sweet, if he did say so himself. Dropping to Woozi’s level, Yoongi rested his hands over top of Woozi’s and smiled softly as Woozi reluctantly made eye contact with him, silently begging him not to do this again. At least not in front of the other boys. “My _little_ boy is being _so brave_ doing something _so big and scary_ all by himself. Appa is so proud of his brave baby,”

Woozi whined out and squirmed feeling all eyes in the room on him.

“But my brave little boy is too much of a _baby_ to be doing something so _hard_.” Yoongi gently pushed Woozi’s hands away and took the laces into his own hands, ignoring Woozi’s distressed sob. “It’s an Appa’s job to do all the complicated things that babies can’t do.” Yoongi casually explained as he tied the laces into perfect little bows in mere seconds. He then reached up and used the hem of his shirt to clear Woozi’s faces of any tears. “You’re still just a little baby.” he whispered, kissing Woozi’s tear streaked cheek and pulling the boy into his embrace. “You still need Appa’s help.”

Yoongi’s Mental List of Things Woozi Can’t do:

Dress himself  
Drink from a regular cup  
Tie his own shoes.

Yoongi considered his plan a success when Woozi didn’t even try to fight him on zipping his jacket. 

*** ***

“Jimin! Stop wandering off!” Jin yelled out and pushed cart faster to try and catch up with the dancer. Jin had decided that the grocery shopping needed to be a group activity, something that Yoongi was sure he was regretting now. 

“I need shampoo, hyung!” Jimin called over his shoulder without stopping to wait for the rest of the group.

Jin looked like he was about to cry and he threw Namjoon a helpless look that Yoongi swears translated into, “Take care of your kid!”

“I’ll go get him, Jin.” Yoongi chuckled, watching Namjoon throw down another look in Jin’s direction that Yoongi didn’t want to stick around to watch the repercussions of. He pulled out his phone as he walked away and opened his texting thread with Woozi, who had went off to the toy section with J-Hope and Tae.

**Appa:** “Went after ChimChim if you come back and I’m not there. Are you being a good boy?

He let out a sigh as he watched Jimin make a sharp turn into another alise and willed his legs to move faster. His phone chimed again with a picture message from the little boy. Yoongi swiped on his screen to open it revealing a picture of Woozi with his arms full of new toys. He let out a groan as his fingers flew across the screen.

**Appa:** No way. ONE toy, little boy. You tell your Uncle’s Appa said no!

**Aegi:** Tell my Uncle’s Appa said all the toys. Got it!

**Appa:** Guess that means you’ve also got a time out.

He pocketed his phone once more and looked up suddenly realizing he’d not only lost jimin but he’d lost himself.

 

Yoongi looked at the rows of diaper boxes in front of him and his stomach dropped as a thought came to mind. Surely Jihoon wouldn’t expect him to- Yoongi shook his head to try and rid himself of the thought, but it only came back in the form of _Surely he doesn’t need-_

“Yoon?” Jin’s voice filled his ears and Yoongi shivered at how soft and caring it sounded. Maybe Jin could clearly see the inner distress he was having.

“Hyung. What if he- What if I- what if… _this_ ” Yoongi squeaked out, flailing his arm at the obnoxious yellow box with an ugly baby on it.

“Then you deal with it.” Jin said in what Yoongi was sure was supposed to be comforting but it came out vague and unhelpful to Yoongi’s ears. “Have you talked about something like this?” 

Yoongi shook his head.

“Then.” Jin smiled, rubbing the boys back. “No need to worry about it.”

“Appa said I could only have one present.” They looked up, watching as Woozi strolled down the aisle with Namjoon, the rest of the boys, Jimin included, in tow, explaining the coloring book and new pack of crayons in his hand. “But Uncle Hobi said that it counts as one present ‘cuz you gots-ta have crayons to color in the book.”

A bright smile appeared on Woozi’s face as he saw his Appa and Uncle Jin at the end of the aisle, but when he realized what they were staring at all color drained from his face. He suddenly became aware of all the eyes that were looking at him and he was mortified at what they must be thinking. 

Woozi _**did not**_ need _diapers_ He was fully capable of using the toilet all by himself.

“Woozi can do it!” he gritted out at his Appa, his face as red as a tomato.

Yoongi chose this once to fully take Woozi at word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something quick since I was off work today! Since I posted a new story that isn't everyone's cup of tea I figured I'd give you guys a little something of scenarios that I wrote out but couldn't make their own chapter. 
> 
> And also to thank you guys for all the comments I received on chapter three! 
> 
> Also, I realized that I forgot to thank everyone in chapter four for the comments on chapter three. I uploaded so quickly and it just slipped my mind so I'm truly truly sorry! I do appreciate every comment more than you'll know as well as every Kudo, bookmark, and subscription!
> 
> -A
> 
> PS: If I were to write more Caregiver!namjoon/Little!Jackson would that be something you guys would be interested in? Let me know! < 3
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!! I've been going back and forth about writing a spin off to this but with the Yoongi spending the night with Woozi and introducing him to the Seventeen members. Is that something you guys want to see? Let me know!!!

“Do you want to color in your new coloring book?” J-hope asked, holding the Mickey Mouse coloring book up to the crying boys face.

Woozi pushed the book away with another wail.

“How about your Steiffy?” Jin tried, placing the bear in Woozi’s lap.

Woozi pushed Steiffy onto the floor.

“Juice?” Namjoon held a sippy cup to Woozi’s mouth, but the boy clamped his lips shut and vigorously shook his head from side to side.

“He just needs to cuddle with Uncle Tae Tae, isn’t that right Woozi-bear?” Tae cooed, tucking his hands under the boys armpits, only for Woozi to start screaming like he was in pain.

“Apparently that’s not what he needs.” growled Jimin, covering his ears at the loud noise. 

The boys looked up to Jungkook who stared back cluelessly. 

Yoongi chose that moment to come strolling down the hall, his face void of any emotion, and swiftly picked Woozi up from the couch. The crying instantly stopped as Woozi wrapped himself around his Appa like a Koala and sucked the neckline of Yoongi’s shirt into his mouth.

“What he needs.” Yoongi stated, smugness in his voice and his on face, “is just his Appa.”

Jimin sighed out in relief as he lowered his hands from his ears and fixed Yoongi with a glare. “You are never allowed to take a nap again.”

**  
“Where Woozi’s Appa go?” Woozi muttered to himself, holding onto Steiff by his ear as he turned around in a circle. 

The bangtan boys, even Jimin, had all been roped into a game of hide-and-seek thanks to Woozi’s adorable little pout. However, they failed to inform Woozi of what good hiders they are. Shuffling a little further down the hallway, Woozi peaked into the room that Tae and Namjoon shared, a frown on his face as he found it empty and dark.

“Where Woozi’s Tae Tae go?” He asked Steiff, the tone of his voice growing a little more frantic. He dropped onto his bottom and pulled his bear tightly against his chest as tears welled in his eyes. “Where Woozi’s kookie go?” he wailed out, the realization that he was entirely alone hitting him full force. 

Jungkook peaked out from where he was hiding behind the sofa and took off running at full force at the sound of Woozi screaming out for him. When he reached the little he scooped him into his embrace and brought the boy up to his hip as he gently called out to the boy through his hysteria. 

“Did you forget we were playing?” Jungkook cooed out once the boy had calm down enough to realize he was safe in the muscular arms of his Kookie. 

Woozi shyly nodded his head as he pushed three fingers passed his lips. He noticed that the other members had now come out of their hiding spot and were looking at him with a mixture of adoration and sympathy. He tucked his head back into Jungkook's neck to hide from their gazes, feeling very silly that he forgot. 

**  
“Appa!” Woozi called out as he sailed through the air and into Yoongi’s lap. “Kiss me!” 

He giggled as Yoongi pressed his lips to his forehead and shook his head shortly after.

“No, appa! Kiss me like Kookie kisses TaeTae!”

All eyebrows in the room raised up at that.

“How does Kookie kiss Tae Tae?” Yoongi asked, dread filling his stomach at what was to come.

“Here!” Woozi pointed to his lips and Yoongi was honestly so relieved that the boy didn’t try to kiss him. He wouldn’t want to face Jihoon, or Woozi, after that.

“Appa’s don’t kiss little boys there.” Yoongi tried to explain, ignoring the snickers from his friends. How did he get here?

“But I want to kiss like Tae Tae!” Woozi whined, his lips forming into the most adorable pout.

“Woozi-” Yoongi warned, but he was cut off by the boys wailing. He was just about to scold the boy for screaming when the apartment grew suddenly quiet and his lap full of Woozi turned into a lap full of Woozi and Jimin. 

Jimin had his lips planted firmly on Woozi’s and the pink harried boys eyes were opened wide in shock. Jimin pulled back and slapped Woozi on the back of the head, “There! Now shut up.” he growled out as he walked away.

Woozi’s head slowly turned to face his daddy and his face scrunched up with new tears thanks to the assault on his lips. He didn’t like that. He definitely didn’t like that. 

Yoongi groaned as new screams filled the air and he threw a glare at his friend, “Dammit Jimin!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’ve been thinking a lot about Woozi’s voice and I’ve come to the conclusion that when Woozi talks he uses his Aegyo voice rather than his normal voice. There are lots of videos of Woozi doing Aegyo on youtube if you don’t know what that sounds like
> 
> I’d just like to make a disclaimer that not all littles transition from headspace like Woozi and Jihoon do. Nor do all little’s like to use two separate names or think of themselves as two seperate people. I used my own little’s personal preference because it takes her out of headspace if you use her real name. 
> 
> I also sat down with her and asked her what it was like for her when she transitions. She talked about how sometimes she’ll write notes between her little self and big self because if she slips out of headspace and slips back in she won’t remember things right away due to temporary brain fog. 
> 
> It’s like when Woozi talked about there being a brief lag in his brain when he forgot that he was in Yoongi’s room since it was Jihoon who fell asleep there. I don’t know if that makes sense, I probably didn’t explain it as well as she did.
> 
> Again, not all little's are like this, so please don't think I'm saying this is the norm. This is just how my little does things.
> 
> This wasn't what this chapter was supposed to be. Yoongi was supposed to make Woozi clean up the noodles without the scary growl and then there was a time out and a cute little bed time scene, but the more I tried to write Woozi the more Jihoon fought to make an apperence. So. This is what we got, folks. I can't make the muses do something they don't want to do. Like not be together, since apparently they've decided to act like they've developed feelings for each other, even though I never wanted them to date.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is extreamly dialog heavy.
> 
> -A

Woozi was starting to get comfortable.

It was a observation that Yoongi was glad to make. He wanted Woozi to consider the dorms a safe space to just let go. However, that comfortably came with a price, and that price was Woozi toeing the line to see how much Appa was going to let him get away with.  
  
“Woozi, put your crayons away if you’re doing coloring.”  
  
Woozi stopped in his tracks, staring longingly at the new race car track Hobi had snuck home for him, and stared back at where he’d left his coloring book and crayons on the coffee table. He didn’t wait to clean up! Cleaning up was so boring! Besides, Uncle Jin would be more than happy to clean for him.  
  
“Still playing with them, Appa.” Woozi said as he made his way toward to racetrack once again. He was stopped by Appa pulling him back by the straps of his short tails. “Appa!” The little whined, pulling against Yoongi’s hold with all his might.  
  
“You’re not still playing with them if you’re playing with your cars. You need to clean up your mess before you move onto a new toy, Woozi. That’s the rule.”  
  
Woozi let out a grumble and stomped toward the coffee table, angrily throwing the crayons back into their box.  
  
“Woozi? Do you need to sit and think about how to handle your toys?” Yoongi asked, putting his hand over Woozi, halting the boys actions. “Do you need Appa to take them away to remind you?”  
  
Woozi quickly shook his head and gently put the crayon he was holding in the box.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
  
******  
  
Woozi!” Appa called from the kitchen. “Go wash your hands and come eat snack.”  
  
Woozi looked down at his hands with a grimince. He didn’t want to wash his hands. The water in the downstairs bathroom was always too hot and it _hurt_. Looking around the living room, he noticed that no one else was around, therefore, no one would know if he washed his hands or not.  
  
“Okay Appa!” he called out and turned his attention back to the TV to watch a few more seconds of his show. He went through the motions of washing his hands, just so he could be sure of how much time it would take, before getting up and skipping along to the kitchen. Appa had already laid out his snack of apples and peanut butter. His tummy growled at the sight.  
  
“Hands.”  
  
Woozi looked up at Appa with wide eyes, “what?”  
  
“Let me see your hands. I want to make sure you washed them well.”  
  
“I did!” Woozi smiled and walked toward the table.  
  
Yoongi had pulled his snack out of the way before he could even think about taking a bite. “Min Woozi! You let me see those hands right now, young man!”  
  
Woozi’s eyes went wide at the new addition to his name. Yoongi hadn’t even seemed to notice the words that even flew out of his mouth since he kept lecturing on.  
  
“You have been so naughty these past few hours! You have not listened to a single word Appa has said. I don’t know if you’re showing off or you’re having a moment or wha-”  
  
“Yoongi!”  
  
Yoongi stopped rambling at Tae’s shout of his name, “What?”  
  
J-hope smirked, “Do you even realize what you just said?”  
  
“That he hasn’t been listening?” Yoongi was confused as he looked around the room at the amused faces. His eyes locked on the one person that wouldn’t even look up from his lap, “What did I say?”

You called him Min Woozi.” Jungkook chuckled, pushing Woozi’s sippy cup toward the little so he’d have something to do with his hands.

Yoongi huffed at his band mates. Was that all? So what? He was Appa, wasn’t he? Jihoon used a different name while they played like this. Jihoon thought of himself as a different person when they played like this. Why couldn’t he? Why couldn’t he get lost in the fantasy? As long as he kept a clear head and both Woozi and Jihoon were safe what was the big deal. “So?”

The amused smirks were gone. They were replaced with thoughtful expressions.

“Just thought you’d like to know.” Namjoon replied with a casual shrug. The action seemed cocky to Yoongi. He didn’t like it.

“Appa?” Woozi finally spoke out and the room went quiet, no one wanting to miss a word.

“Yeah, Aegi?” Yoongi whispered.

“Hungry.”

“Wha? Oh!” Yoongi set the plate in front of his little and took a seat next to him watching as he ate.  
  
What was wrong with losing himself for a bit?

Nothing. He decided. Nothing.  
  
  
******  
  
“Looks like someone needs a nap.” Tae cooed, watching Woozi rub at his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
They were all curled up together in the living room watching some kids movie that Woozi had spotted while Hobi was flipping through channels. Yoongi, who had the little curled up in his lap, watched as Woozi tried to fight against a yawn and nodded his head toward J-Hope to turn the movie off. “I think Tae Tae is right, Aegi. You didn’t sleep well at all last night. Don't think Appa forgot that you were up at midnight. Let’s try and rest.”  
  
“No!” Woozi protested. The back of his hand rubbed vigorously against his eyes and his lips pushed into a pout as he looked up at Yoongi. “Don’t want to take a nap. Woozi not tired.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Woozi not tired” The little mumbled as he sunk back into his Appa’s chest. He pushed two fingers past his lips and began to suck on them as he eyelids drooped closed.  
  
“Is Woozi still not tired?” Yongi whispered, pushing pink bangs off of the little’s forehead.  
  
“Woozi is up.”  
  
The sleepy little yawn that followed Woozi’s words told Yoongi a different story.  
  
“C’mon on, love. No more fighting. Appa say’s that it is nap time.”  
  
Woozi let out a little whine, but it was all the fight he had left in him.  
  
Placing the little on his feet, Yoongi snaked a steadying arm around Woozi’s waist as the little began to sway, and stood up. He took Woozi by the hand and lead him through the dorms to the room he shared with Jin.  
  
“C’mon, love. Into your bed.”  
  
Woozi’s eyes shot wide at that.  
  
His bed?  
  
Woozi looked to the left corner of Yoongi’s side of the room to see a twin sized bed shoved against the wall. He walked toward it and stretched a hand to run his fingers over the [quilt](https://www.etsy.com/listing/481053425/x-men-baby-quilt-x-men-nursery-x-men?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_OutOfCharacterQuilts_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=8052595&gclid=CjwKCAjw-bLVBRBMEiwAmKSB89rbzk9Fm2r8OYHRCXh_uS8ZE8NovlP7rM2ewCWCSmT-99hd2BHnvhoC1ogQAvD_BwE) that was tucked neatly into the mattress. He smiled at the X-men chibi print as his trailed his fingers over the soft fabric and up to the pillow at the top of the bed. Pressing down on the yellow pillow case, he smiled as his hand was engulfed by the plushy pillow.  
  
A small pushlight was tacked to the wall above the nightstand which held a small stack of storybooks and what looked to be a webcam that was pointed toward the bed. Woozi blushed when he realized that it was a baby monitor so Yoongi could keep an eye on him while he was sleeping.  
  
What he really turned red at, and had been trying to avoid eye contact with since he noticed his side of the room, was the hanging mobile that was tacked over his bed with the little white sheep spinning circles around the big yellow moon.  
  
Yoongi cleared his throat as he noticed Woozi’s discomfort with the babyish item. “We can take it down.” He said as he walked toward the bed and reached up to untack the mobile. “You just, um, when I put you to bed over facetime, you’re…” Yoongi turned bright red as struggled to find words. “You’re always staring at your ceiling fan… Right before you…. Right before you fall asleep. I thought you might like this…”  
  
“I do.” Woozi, no, _Jihoon_ whispered out, his hand coming up to wrap around Yoongi’s wrist.  
  
Yoongi watched the boy with wide eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He knew how to deal with Woozi. He didn’t know how to interact with Jihoon.  
  
“He...I...We…” Jihoon swallowed thick and his free hand tightened the edge of the soft quilt looking for some kind of comfort. “Leave it.” Jihoon whispered out. “Please.”  
  
Yoongi nodded his head and pushed the tack back into place letting his hands awkwardly fall to his side as he rocked back on his heels. Both boys were quiet for awhile. It was Yoongi who spoke first, “Do you want me to take you home?”  
  
Jihoon shook his head.  
  
“Okay.” Yoongi reached a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact with the younger boy. “You don’t, uh, you don’t actually have to take a nap.”  
  
“I’m kind of tired…” Jihoon muttered, ignoring the small smile Yoongi offered him. He was all to aware of the fight Woozi had put up on their behalf against sleeping. Unlike his little counterpart, Jihoon wasn’t an idiot, and understood how magical sleeping was.  
  
“Okay, well, my bed is available. I took a nap earlier, as you know, so the sheets aren’t fresh, but if yo-”  
  
Jihoon cut the older boy off, “Tuck me in?” he asked as he peeled back the baby blanket and slipped between the cool yellow sheets. “I-Woozi would like that.”  
  
“Yeah.” Yoongi breathed out. “Okay.” He lifted Jihoon’s legs and guided them under the covers before pulling the top sheet and quilt over the boy’s body, tucking the blanket around his shoulders.  
  
“You’re sad…” Jihoon pointed out as Yoongi smoothed out the hem of the quilt.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“No, you’re not.” Jihoon sighed. “Yoongi, take me ho-”  
  
“I just…” Yoongi bit his lip and he pushed back Jihoon’s bangs with a small smile. “Really had been looking forward to this. Actually putting you… _Woozi_ …. To bed. For real and not over a camera.”  
  
“Oh.” Jihoon whispered. “But you got stuck with me.”  
  
“I got stuck with you…”  
  
“Yoongi Hyung.” Jihoon sat up and took Yoongi’s hand into his own giving it a small squeeze as he tried to smile reassuringly at the elder. “It’ll…” he swallowed hard and furrowed his eyebrows as he searched for the right words. “It’ll still be the first time.” he said, quickly looking down at the patterns of Woozi’s quilt as he spoke. “When you tuck Woozi into bed. It’ll still be your first time with him. It wasn’t wasted on me. I don’t count.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Yoongi scolded, bringing a blush to Jihoon’s cheeks. Yoongi tucked two fingers under Jihoon’s chin and roughly pushed his head up. When Jihoon met Yoongi’s dark eyes he couldn’t help but wonder if Woozi would’ve gotten the same rough treatment. “Don’t ever let me hear you talk like that again. Woozi or Jihoon, I will spank your ass.”  
  
“Noted.”  
  
“Say you matter, Jihoon.”  
  
“Hyung, I-”  
  
Yoongi let out a growl, “say it.” he bit out.  
  
Jihoon opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I matter.” he finally whispered out, though it was barely audibly.  
  
“Good boy.” Yoongi praised. The praise made warmth pool in Jihoon’s stomach and his face felt like it was on fire so he could only imagine how red he was. How did Woozi deal with this? If he wasn’t tougher than a toddler they had problems.  
  
Yoongi tucked him back in and smoothed out the blankets before pressing a kiss to Jihoon’s forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ll come check on you in a bit.” he whispered as he pushed the nightlight on before switching off the bedroom lights.  
  
“The bed, it uh,” Yoongi let out a sigh and turned to face Jihoon as he scratched the back of his neck once again. “It has a protective railing. Do you want me to put it up?”  
  
Jihoon blushed at the question. A protective railing. Like he was a baby who needed to be kept safe even in his own bed. “Do I- Does Woozi-Need it?”  
  
“You. uh.” Yoongi blew out hot air as he dropped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “Woozi tosses and turns a lot. You’ve... _Woozi’s_   fallen out of your bunk on more than one occasion.”  
  
“You’ve watched me... _him_   sleep that long?” Jihoon asked in surprise. The question must have made the elder uncomfortable because his face went as red as a tomato. This came as a shock since Jihoon knew Yoongi didn’t blush easy.  
  
“You have nightmares…” Yoongi whispered out. “Both of you.”  
  
“Hyung…” Jihoon breathed out, bringing a hand to rest upon Yoongi’s cheek.  
  
Yoongi quickly dodged the contact and bent over to pull the safety railing out from under the bed. He slipped it between the mattress and boxspring, locking it firmly into place.  
  
“It’s not weird.” Yoongi defended himself as he straightened back up.  
  
“I didn’t say it was, Hyung.”  
  
“I just watch long enough to make sure you’re okay. If you do have a nightmare I can usually play something on the piano and you calm down without waking up. Woozi just wakes up screaming and he doesn’t like to be alone. Your friends just kind of yell that it’s okay and to go back to sleep. They don’t realize the difference so I like to stay close by in case he needs me to calm him down. I don’t think you, dammit, _he_ , I mean, I don’t think he even remembers. I guess he doesn't since you seem so shocked.”  
  
“You play the piano for me?” Jihoon whispered, finding a sudden interest in his hands.  
  
“I don’t just care about Woozi..” Yoongi whispered back, growing increasingly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. To avoid further conversation he  promptly turned on his heel and walked toward the door, “Good night, Jihoon.”  
  
Yoongi was just about to pull the bedroom door to a crack when he heard Jihoon speak.  
  
“Um… in my head… he say’s ‘night, Appa.’ I thought you’d like to know that.”  
  
Yoongi let out a small chuckle and closed the door about half way before whispering out into the room, “Good night, Aegi.”  
  
  
******  
  
The screaming was the first thing that alerted Yoongi to Jihoon being awake. Yoongi lept off the couch and ran to his bedroom, flipping on the lights to see Jihoon’s, no, _Woozi’s_   arms stretched out toward him. “Don’t 'yike it, Appa!” Woozi sobbed out. “Don’t 'yike, it!”  
  
“Oh Aegi!” Yoongi’s heart surged at the site of his very upset little. He tried to keep look of concern on his face even though he was grinning from ear to ear knowing that his baby was back. “You woke up in strange place, didn’t you?.” He let down the railing from the side of the bed and brought the scared little into his arms. “  
  
“Don’t yike it!” Woozi shook his head and wrapped his legs tightly around Yoongi’s waist as he waved a hand in the elders face, “No, no!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Aegi.” Yoongi cooed, brushing sweaty bangs off of Woozi’s face. “You went away for a bit and I didn’t get to show you.” He took a few steps away from the bed and turned back around so Woozi could look at his side of the room. “This is your room. See! You share with Appa and Uncle Jin. That’s your bed and over here is Appa’s bed.” He turned Woozi to see the large bed and then turned to Jin’s side of the room, “and that’s Uncle Jinnie’s bed.”  
  
“Woozi safe?” The little asked after he surveyed the new room. He remembered a little bit. He remembered his blanket, after that it was a little fuzzy, that must’ve been where Jihoon took over. Sometimes it took awhile for the information Jihoon knew to processes in his brain, but they got on the same page eventually.  
  
“Woozi is very safe.” Yoongi reassured as he tightened his hold on his little guy . “Everywhere in Appa’s house is very safe for Woozi, okay?”  
  
Woozi nodded his head and Yoongi placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
“C’mon, love. Jin has dinner waiting for us.”  
  
****  
  
** “Woozi! If you don’t sit down I’m going to the store and I’m getting you a high chair.” Yoongi scolded out as he chased the little around the kitchen. Woozi had woken up with ton’s of energy. The little couldn’t stop bouncing or running and just _moving_. Yoongi knew the little wasn’t going to sit by his own free will and while he was sure Jihoon was tiny enough to actually fit into a high chair that wasn’t a purchase he wanted to explain. **  
  
** Yoongi scooped up the little and dumped him into Namjoon’s lap with a mutter of “hold him.” Then went into his room. He grabbed a belt he didn’t wear often and made his way back into the kitchen.  
  
“Hyung.” Taehyung breathed out, his eyes going wide at the leather in Yoongi's hand.  
  
“What?” Yoongi asked, confused at his fellow members reaction.  
  
“Isn’t that a little unnecessary?” J-Hope asked, further confusing Yoongi.  
  
“No spanking, Appa!” Woozi cried out.  
  
“What?” Yoongi asked with a shake of his head. “No, No! Guys, I’m not spanking him. Jesus! And I’d never with a belt for crying out loud.”  
  
Yoongi threw the leather up to the counter and got out a knife out of the drawer, poking a series of holes into the belt. Once he was done he took Woozi by the wrist and sat him back in his chair. The little watched with wide and slightly scared eyes as Yoongi threaded the belt through slots in the back of the chair. “Appa?”  
  
“What did I say about running around?”  
  
“Not too?” Woozi questioned.  
  
“Right and what else did I say? I said I was going to strap you in, didn’t I?” Yoongi brought the two ends of the belt together and tightened it against Woozi’s waist, threading the piece of metal through one of the holes he made. “Appa said he was going to get you a high chair, didn’t he?” Yoongi pushed the leather through the buckle and gave it a little tug to make sure Woozi couldn’t get out of it. “Woozi, meet your highchair.” **  
  
******  
  
** Jin was a good cook. No! A great cook. No! An _excellent_ cook. He knew this. BTS knew this. Martha Stewart knew this. The entire world knew this. Woozi, apparently, did not know this.   
  
The tiny plastic bowl of Dongchimi Guksu that was sat in front of Woozi had gone untouched and every time Woozi looked at the bowl of cold noodles it was with pure disgust.   
  
Jin watched as Woozi poked around the bowl with his finger and pulled a handful of noodles out of the white broth before dropping them back into the bowl. Broth sloshed over the sides and onto the table, “Woozi? Do you want something else, honey?”  
  
“Woozi!” Yoongi snapped, before the little could answer. “If you continue to play with your food I’m going to assume you’re all done.”  
  
Woozi let out a whine and he pushed his bowl away from him with a pout at Yoongi's threat, “Woozi don’t ‘yike it, Appa.”  
  
Jin let out a sigh and picked up the bowl from Woozi before a fight could break out between the daddy and the little. “It’s okay, Yoon. I’ll just make something else.”   
  
It seemed Yoongi was just as stubborn as his little. He took the bowl from Jin’s hands and sat directly in front of his little boy, pulling the boy’s chair in between his legs. He used his own chopsticks to gather a portion of noodles out of the bowl and held them up to Woozi’s mouth

“You eat this or you go to bed hungry.”  
  
“Don’t ‘yike it!” Woozi screamed, struggling against his restraint.  
  
“I don’t care. It’s all your getting.”  
  
Woozi narrowed his eyes at Appa and brought his hand up to swipe at the bowl in Yoongi’s hand. He watched in horror as it fell to ground and splattered on the floor. Looking up, he saw Appa’s stone face staring at him, and he let out a little yelp as Appa roughly worked on the belt around his waist and jerked him to his feet.   
  
“Pick it up, Woozi.” Yongi growled.  
  
“No, No, Appa.” Woozi cried out, waving his hands out in front of him. “No ‘yike it, Appa. Scary!”  
  
“Woozi, you pick it up!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
Yoongi took Woozi around the waist. His free hand wrapped around Woozi’s wrist and he forced the boy downwards, forcing his hand toward the noodles on the floor. “Pick. It. Up.”  
  
“Yoongi…” Jin whispered out, causing Yoongi’s head to snap up at him and the youngers eyes to narrow at him.  
  
“I’ve got it, Jin!” Yoongi snapped, jerking on Woozi’s hand. “Pick it up, Woozi!”  
  
Woozi sobbed as his fingers wrapped around the cold noodles and Yoongi guided his hand toward the plastic bowl and manipulated his fingers to drop the noodles.   
  
“Again.” Yoongi growled.  
  
Woozi followed orders on his own this time as tears flowed freely through down his face. He dropped the noodles into the bowl and let out another sob as Appa growled at him again.  
  
“Again!”  
  
Dropping to his bottom Woozi threw the noodles in his hand at Yoongi with a half hearted sob. He didn’t want to clean up his mess! He wanted Appa to stop yelling at him! He didn’t like the growl that left Appa’s throat. It scared him! He wanted it to stop!   
  
“Alright!” He heard Jin’s voice and watched as the eldest stepped in between him and Appa. “No more! Yoongi, go to the living room and calm yourself down. I’m putting Woozi to bed.” Jin shuffled forward and slapped a hand over Yoongi’s mouth to keep the boy from fighting back. “Shut up. You don’t get a say. I’m putting an end to this. Do what I ask or I’m taking Jihoon home.”  
  
Woozi kept his head down to avoid looking at Appa, which wouldn’t have mattered anyway since Jin shuffled around him in a circle to keep him blocked from Appa. Jin picked him up, once Appa was out of the room, and settled him on his hip as he rubbed circles on his back. “C’mon, Aegi-boo.” Jin whispered out, “let’s get a bath.”  
  
“Want Appa.” Woozi whimpered out as they entered the living room, his arms outstretched toward the man who was sitting on the couch, getting lectured by Namjoon it seemed. “I want Appa!” He whimpered louder before thrashing around in Jin’s grasp and letting out a scream, “Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Appa! Appa! Want Appa! Appa!”  
  
Woozi felt himself being lifted once again and he let out a sob as the familiar scent of his Appa hit his nostrils.   
  
“Jihoon.” Yoongi whispered, rubbing slow circles along the little’s back as he walked them toward their room. He slammed the door shut to tell the others to fuck off and sat down on the bed, sitting Woozi next to him. He ran his fingers through pink locks and smiled at the boy who was blinking owlishly up at him “Jihoon, come talk to me.”  
  
“Don’t ‘yike it.” The little whined, squirming in spot, causing Yoongi to pull him into his lap.  
  
“I know, Jihoon.” Yoongi cooed as he continued to stroke the little’s hair. “C’mon. Come talk.”  
  
“Woozi!" The Little corrected with all his might. "Don’t ‘yike it” Woozi fought a little more frantically. He wanted to stay! He wanted to stay with Appa.   
  
“Jihoon.” Yoongi cooed, “Jihoon.”   
  
The little stilled and Yoongi’s lips curled up into smirk. Jihoon burst into a fresh round of tears and Yoongi held him tightly, pressing his lips to the back of the boys head. “It’s okay, Ji. It’s okay.”  
  
“Don’t like it.” Jihoon cried out and Yoongi turned the small boy around so he could straddle Yoongi’s lap.   
  
“I know." He sighed, pushing the boys head to his neck. "It’s just for a little bit then Woozi can come back, okay?”  
  
“We don’t like it!”   
  
Yoongi was honestly impressed with how much Jihoon sounded like the perfect mixture of himself and Woozi. “Okay. I know. You guys can be mad at me all you want.”  
  
“Mad!” Woozi said, making another appearance.  
  
“I know, Aegi.” Yoongi let out a sigh and rubbed his free hand down Jihoon’s arm. “Jihoon, I need you to calm down so we can talk. I can’t have you and Woozi just popping in and out. Take some deep breaths, love.”   
  
Jihoon took a few breaths in and out shuttering down a few sobs. The tight grip yoongi had on his body helped him gretly, espically when Yoongi started rubbing slow circles on his tummy. He liked that. He liked that a lot.  
  
“Good Job, Jihoon.”   
  
Jihoon could tell Yoongi was taking great care to say his name as often as possible in efforts to keep him from slipping.  
  
“Jihoon, can we talk now?”  
  
Jihoon nodded his head as he melted into Yoongi’s touch. Fuck. He liked this. He really liked this.   
  
Yoongi seemed to notice because he lifted Jihoon’s shirt and started laizly drawing patterns on his stomach as he talked, “I’m sorry for losing my temper on you, Jihoon.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Jihoon whispered, not trusting his voice to go any higher. “Woozi smacked the bowl out of your hand. Woozi’s been naughty all day. It’s only logical you’d snap.”  
  
“It’s not okay, Jihoon.” Yoongi said, changing up the pattern his hands were making. “It’s not okay for me to make Woozi scared. Do you remember Woozi saying he was scared?”  
  
Jihoon nodded. He remembered. He didn’t want to remember, but he did. “He just didn’t want to clean up. He wasn’t scared.”  
  
“He was scared, Jihoon.” Yoongi reaffirmed. “He was scared and I think you were too.”  
  
Jihoon let out a small shudder and he wished he could blame it on how good Yoongi’s hand was making him feel. “I don’t like yelling.” he said, swallowing thickly. “We were scared when you yelled. A-and when you growled it scared me. It scared Woozi too.”  
  
Yoongi let out a sigh and shifted their position so that they could lay face to face and he could still draw the calming patterns on Jihoon’s stomach. “Jihoon.” He cooed out, tracing the boys tummy lightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll remember not to yell or use that punishment in the future.”  
  
“I didn't mind being forced to clean it up.” Jihoon whispered, his stomach contracting at Yoongi’s touch. “We didn’t, I mean. That wasn’t the scary part. It seemed like something you’d do with an actual child who refused to pick up his toys. I don't even mind the scolding you used. I just don’t like yelling.” He said before correcting himself, “we don’t like yelling.”  
  
“Okay.” Yoongi placed a soft kiss to Jihoon’s forehead and the younger boy kept reminding himself it was meant for Woozi. “Is there a certain tone you don’t want me to go over?”  
  
“Just no yelling.”   
  
“I know, Jihoon.” He chuckled, placing his palm flat as he rubbed his hand back and forth over the skin. “But when Appa scolds Woozi, is that too scary? Do I need to be quieter?”  
  
Jihoon shook his head. “It’s fine. Like when you told Woozi to clean up his Crayons or even the tone you used this morning when Woozi threw Steiff and attacked Jimin. That was an okay tone.”   
  
“Only okay?”  
  
Jihoon sighed, “We wouldn’t like it for every day scoldings, but Woozi did a bad thing this morning, it’s a good tone for really bad things.”  
  
“So,” Yoongi started, wanting to make sure he was understading correctly, “If Appa used that same tone-”  
  
“Don’t keep calling yourself Appa if you want me to stay out.” Jihoon warned.   
  
Yoongi had to bite his lip from chuckling. “If I,” he corrected, ignoring Jihoon’s glare. “Would’ve used that same tone from this morning and punished you in the same way that would’ve been okay as long as I didn’t yell.”  
  
Jihoon nodded his head, “I didn’t mind the punishment.”  
  
“But did you like it? Did Woozi like it?”  
  
Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Would Woozi have liked any punishment?  
  
Yoongi broke into his own laugh, “Right, silly question.”  
  
“You could do it again.” Jihoon said, sighing as Yoongi began drawing patterns on his stomach again. “I liked the punishment. It made me feel littler.”  
  
“Can I ask you something else, Jihoon?”  
  
Jihoon nodded his head, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Yoongi’s fingers once again.  
  
“The highchair-”  
  
“I liked it.” Jihoon cut off.  
  
“Okay. Good.”  
  
“Did you…” Jihoon swallowed thick. “Do you like things like that? Do you want Woozi to be more babyish?”  
  
“I like Woozi however Woozi wants to be.” Yoongi answered very diplomatically.   
  
“I have some…” Jihoon whined as Yoongi’s fingers grazed his ribs. Yoongi pulled his fingers back at the sound of the needy whine and Jihoon really wished he hadn’t.  
  
“You can’t enjoy it that much when we’re having such a serious conversation.” Yoongi chuckled, “I don’t mind doing it, but it was clearly becoming a little sexual for you.”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Yoongi raised his eyebrow at that and Jihoon just blushed.  
  
“You were saying something before you decided to go camping.” Yoongi teased, even though Jihoon hadn’t even gotten hard at the treatment.  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“It does.”  
  
“I just…” Jihoon sighed. “I could try out some other things.” he admitted, his face turning bright red. “Things like….that.”  
  
“Like the highchair?” Yoongi asked for clarification.  
  
Jihoon nodded his head.   
  
Yoongi smiled down at him, “Okay! We don’t have to talk about it right now. We’ve talked about a lot of grown up things today. We’ll sit down and make a list another time, okay? It’s past time for Woozi to go to bed.”  
  
“He wants to sleep with you.” Jihoon said, curling up into Yoongi’s side.   
  
“He does? Or you do?” The elder smirked, bringing the blankets up around them.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Hyung”  
  
“Oooooooooh, such naughty language from such a little baby.”  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Good night, Hyung.”  
  
“Good Night, Aegi.”  
  
  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you so much to all of you who read, subscribed, gave kudos too, and commented on this fic! I'm so grateful for all of you! 
> 
> I've already begun working on Sleepover: The Seventeen Edition and will post the first chapter when I've finished writing it! It'll pick up where this fic left off as Woozi wakes up in the Seventeen dorms. I'll also be posting a Jimin/Woozi centric bonus chapter at some point (separate from this fic, but still following it) since I promised one to Superduperjos before the last two chapters took their own turn of events. :)
> 
> Thank you, again, honestly, so so so much, from the bottom of my heart for all of your support!
> 
> -A

**6:00 AM:** _‘round and around and around and around._ Woozi blinked the sleep from his eyes as he watched the sheep of his mobile spin around the plush moon, dancing in the soft orange glow of his night light. _Damn_ , he thought as he pulled his gaze from the mobile, _that thing is addicting._ Woozi rolled over to face the safety railing of his bed with a sigh; in the light from his nightlight he could just barely make out the lump in the bed across from his as his Appa.  
  
The rest of room was dark and Woozi knew that meant it wasn’t time to get up yet. He sat up in his bed and grabbed a picture book from his nightstand, flipping through the pages in hopes that it would lull him back to sleep. It didn't. Sitting the book back on his night stand, Woozi sunk deep into his sheets and rubbed the silky underlining of his blanket along his cheek. _‘Round and around and around and around._ He watched the sheep dance around the moon until his eyelids grew heavy and drooped shut.  
  
**8:45 AM:** Even in his sleep Woozi could feel a pair of eyes staring him down intently. The uncomfortable feeling pulled him from his sleep and he blinked them open to see Appa smiling down at him. “Appa?” He whined as he pulled his blanket closer around himself.  
  
“Morning, Aegi-boo! It’s time to get up.” Yoongi let down the safety railing and gently removed the covers from the little’s body. “Uncle Jin has breakfast waiting for us.” He smiled, pulling the boy up from the bed and onto his hip. He ignored the twinge in his back at the sudden weight. He’d get J-Hope to massage it later. He tightened his grip around Woozi as he walked them toward the kitchen and deposited the little into the makeshift highchair, buckling him in then pushing him up to the table where a plastic plate of food was waiting for him.  
  
“Appa feed Woozi?” The little asked, shoving his plate away with a frown. Next to his plate there were utensils for him to use, but he knocked them down to the floor to show his displeasure with being offered them.  
  
“Let Appa make his plate first.” Yoongi sighed and bent down to pick the toddler fork up from the floor. “We don’t throw things, Woozi.” He chided, pushing the plastic sippy cup toward the boy. “Drink your juice while you wait.”  


Woozi took the plastic cup between two hands and brought the spout to his lips. His eyes tracked Appa’s every moment as he tilted the cup upwards and suckled the juice out of the three tiny holes. He watched as Yoongi filled his plate, watched as Yoongi playfully pushed Namjoon after a joke the leader had said. He watched as Yoongi leaned back against the counter, ankles crossed in front of him, and dug into his plate of eggs.

 

“Appa?” Jihoon whimpered out, holding his cup in midair. “Feed Woozi.”

 

“Take a bite, Woozi. I’ll be there in a second.”

 

He would not take a bite. He knew what Yoongi was doing. He knew he was being prepped for tomorrow morning when he’d buckle himself into Yoongi’s car and make the long, silent drive back to his own dorms where he’d have to be a big boy who didn’t have an Appa to feed him his toast.

 

 **9:30 AM:** Woozi liked to color. He liked his 64 count box of crayons with the built in sharpener. He liked running his fingers over the grainy paper of a new coloring page. He liked choosing each color with careful consideration, no color more or less important than the next.

“Appa? What’s this color called?” Woozi asked from his position on his tummy. He stretched his arm out and handed Yoongi the crayon so his caregiver could read it to him.

 

“Mac and Cheese.” Yoongi read off. He handed the crayon back to the little and turned back to his book.

 

Woozi didn’t think that was a very appealing color for his coloring page. However, it sounded very appealing to his tummy. “Can we have Mac and cheese for dinner?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Yoongi muttered, not looking up from his book. Woozi scrunched his face at the answer; he may be little but he knows that ‘I’ll think about it’ is code for ‘no.’ “Five minute clean up warning, Woozi. It’s almost time to get dressed for the day.”

 

 **9:15 AM:** Woozi lifted his arms as Appa pulled the white and blue striped shirt over his head. The sound of running bath water filled the silence between them and Woozi kept his focus on it as Appa tugged his short tails down his skinny legs.

 

“How you slept in this all night is beyond me.” Yoongi huffed, tossing the rough denim to the side to join his shirt on the floor. “Tonight we’re going to put you in proper pajamas.”

 

Woozi simply nodded his head as he pushed two fingers past his lips.

 

 **10:00AM:** it was hard to walk in Appa’s clothes. Appa liked his clothes baggy, but Woozi was absolutely _swimming_ in the fabrics. Even though Appa had rolled up the sleeves of his yellow Kobe sweater up to Woozi’s elbows and cuffed the legs of his jeans three times over, Woozi still found himself tripping. A belt held Appa’s jeans around his waist, but the extra material sagging between his legs made him waddle like a damn toddler when he walked.

 

The coo’s he got from other members as he made his way down the hall turned his face bright red. He was thankful when Appa picked him up so he could hide away in Appa’s neck.

 

 **10:30AM:** “Pete stepped in a large pile of….”

 

The sight before him made Jin smile; Yoongi was sat on the couch with Woozi in his lap and a storybook in his hand. Woozi lent back against his chest as he listened to Yoongi read, with more enthusiasm than Jin expected, a _Pete the Cat_ book to the little.

 

“Strawberries!” Woozi cheered around the two fingers he’d sucked into his mouth.

 

Jin chuckled from his hiding place in the doorway behind the duo. He bit the edge of his thumb to keep from grinning like a fool.

 

Someday, when the fans had moved on to a younger group, when they were old and gray, when they were wash ups in a karaoke bar grumbling drunkenly about the good ol’ days and singing their tired out songs into the cheap microphones, Yoongi would make a great dad.

 

 **11:35 AM:** One more minute down.

 

 **11:36 AM:** One more minute down.

 

 **11:37 AM:** One more minute down

 

 **11:38 AM:** One more minute down.

 

 **11:39 AM:** One more minute down.

 

 **11:40 AM:** Woozi let out a yelp as he was pulled away from the square box of doom and lifted into the air.

 

“Stop watching the clock.” Yoongi scolded as he left a playful swat on Woozi’s bottom. “It’s not going to make anything better.”

 

 **11:42 AM:** Woozi read the clock over Yoongi’s shoulder as the elder carried him into the kitchen for lunch. Two minutes down.

 

 **12:00 PM:** This was the time Woozi was going to miss the most. Every afternoon, no matter where they were, Bangtan would come together and eat a lunch that Jin had prepared. They’d talk about their day, whether they were together or separate, and joyous laughter filled the air, a smile on the face of every member.  
  
**1:00 PM:** Woozi was convinced that the mobile hanging above his bed had magical abilities to put people to sleep.  
  
**1:30 PM** : _Boom_ Woozi sat up in the bed with a gasp. What was that? He watched the figure move toward him through the darkness of the room and he gripped his soft quilt tight, resisting the urge to scream out.  
  
“Appa?”  
  
“Go back to sleep, Aegi.” The voice whispered out.  
  
“Appa?”  
  
Soft hands were pushing him back down onto his pillow and in the soft orange light of his nightlight he could make out Yoongi’s face.  
  
“Go back to sleep.”  
  
**3:00PM:** They were quickly losing time.  
  
**4:00 PM:** “If you don’t stop looking at the damn clock, I’m going to put you in time out just so you _can’t_ look at it.” Yoongi growled.  
  
**4:30 PM:** “Woozi!”  
  
**4:45 PM:** “That’s it. Go sit!”  
  
“What? That’s not even fair!”  
  
“Then stop looking at the clock!”  
  
**4:50 PM:** Woozi sneaked a peek.  
  
They barely had any time left at all.  
  
**6:00 PM:** Appa feeding him was one of his favorite things in the whole entire world besides Appa, Jungkook, Mac and Cheese, and his storybooks that could play Appa’s voice to him--the last two favorites not being in any particular order. He loved how Appa would take great care with choosing the perfect portion of food in each bite. He loved it when food would dribble down his chin and Appa would scoop it away and back into his mouth. He loved when Appa wiped his face after a particularly messy bite.  
  
“More mac and cheese, please!” Woozi opened his mouth as wide as he could.  
  
**7:00 PM:** That couldn’t be the right time, could it? They were just eating a few minutes ago. It was just daylight a few minutes ago. That couldn’t possible be the right time. There was no way he was on his last hour with Appa. Something had to be wrong with the clock!  
  
**7:20 PM** : _Can’t breathe._ Woozi’s hands clenched around his throat as he looked around the room with wide, panic filled eyes. _Can’t breathe_!  
  
They were losing time!  
  
**7:30** **PM:** “I told him to stop watching the damn clock!” Came Appa’s panicked voice. Woozi’s chest constricted even tighter.  
  
**7:35 PM:** “Breathe, Woozi.” Jungkook’s deep voice whispered softly, large hands rubbing soothing circles on his chest. “In and out. That’s it. Keep going.”  
  
**7:40 PM:**  He’d had a panic attack, according to Jin. Woozi wasn’t so sure about that. It felt like he had actually died.  
  
**7:50 PM:** Woozi watched as Appa unplugged all the clocks around the house and put all electronic devices with a clock on it out of Woozi’s reach.  
  
It didn’t matter. It was almost time for bed. There day was done and tomorrow morning he’d be back in his own bed.  
  
**8:00 PM:** “Knew I forgot one.” Yoongi muttered, ripping Jihoon’s cell phone from Woozi’s hands.  
  
“Ngh!” The little whined out as he made grabby hands for the phone that was uncermonsily ripped from his grasp. He didn’t want to think about how he looked right now, a grown man, in oversized clothes, sitting on his bottom, making ‘give me’ hands and whining at an equally grown man like a belligerent toddler.  
  
“It’s time for bed, Woozi.”  
  
“No bed, Appa!”  
  
“Are we going to have this fight every night?” Yoongi may have sounded annoyed, but the amused look on his face told a different story. Woozi thought that was a pretty stupid question to ask, seeing how this was their last night together. How could they have this fight every night if they weren’t going to see each other in forever after tonight? “Why don’t you want to go to sleep this time?”  
  
“When I go to sleep,” Woozi started, tears pooling in his eyes, “that means this is over.” Woozi felt himself being lifted from the ground and his head being shoved into the safety of Appa’s neck.  
  
Forget Appa feeding him. This was his favorite thing in the world.  
  
“Morning’s going to come whether you want it to or not, Aegi.”  
He knew that, but if he could put off a little bit longer by not going to sleep he sure was going to try.  
  
**9:00 PM:** Appa forgot the baby monitor told time.  
  
**9:10 PM:** Soft lullaby music flowed through the bluetooth speaker on Appa’s side of the room. Appa was playing dirty.  
  
**9:20 PM:** Did Jin always snore like that?  
  
**9:30 PM:** Woozi’s eyelids were starting to feel very heavy  
  
**10:50 PM:** Shit! He’d fallen asleep.  
  
**11:50 PM:** SHIT!  
  
**11:51 PM:** Woozi sat up in his bed. He held on to the protective railing and leaned as far as he could. Appa was already sound asleep.  
  
**11:52:** Was there any point in staying awake if Appa was sound asleep?  
  
**12:00 PM** He was half asleep when firm hands lifted him from his bed. He quickly registered the sensation of something rubbing against his bottom lip, but before he could register anything more warm milk was flowing into his mouth and his already heavy eyelids sealed themselves shut for the rest of the night.  
  
******  
  
“You drugged him?!” Jin whispered out, tearing the baby bottle from Yoongi’s hands and quickly unscrewing the top to examine the tampered liquid.  
  
“It’s benadryl.” Yoongi replied lazily. Jin was overreacting, per usual. So what if he’d given the little some extra help to stay asleep? Did Jin really want Woozi awake for this? “I’d hardly call it drugging.”  
  
Jin blinked at his dongsaeng. “Please,” The elder sighed, rubbing his temples. “Please tell me you’re not actually that fucking stupid. That I didn’t raise you to be this fucking stupid.”  
  
“Alright.” Yoongi shrugged, grabbing the baby blanket from Woozi’s bed and wrapping it around his little who was secured tightly in his arms. “You didn’t raise me to be stupid.”  
  
Jin left out a huff. Where? Where had he gone wrong.  
  
******  
  
“So this is your grand plan?” Jin asked as they were 20 minutes out from the Seventeen dorms. “You’re just going to dump him in bed with no goodbye?”  
  
Yoongi gripped the steering wheel tighter as his eyes flickered up to the rearview mirror to gaze at the sleeping boy in the backseat. “It’s the best way.”  
  
“Drugging him is the best way?”  
  
“It’s fucking Benadryl, Jin. You act like I chloroformed him or shot him up with something. So the kid wakes up with less boogers in his nose. Fucking sue me.”  
  
“I’m not sure if the severity of the drug makes it any better.”  
  
“It’s for the best.” Yoongi whispered out, his mind filling with images of Woozi’s silently screams, his frantic eyes, his hands clutching his throat. He shook his head and refused on the road, “It’s better this way.” he reassured himself with a curt nod.  
  
******  
  
Yoongi didn’t know if he was terrified or relieved to find a spare key hidden under the doormat in front of the Seventeen dorms. On one hand, the idiotic move helped him greatly in breaking into the building. On the other, didn’t these dumb asses realize they were idols?  
  
He snapped his finger for Jin to pick up the piece of metal and he kicked the mat back into place as he adjusted his hold on Woozi. Once the door was open he nodded to Jin, silently telling the man to stay put, and he carried Woozi through the dark building. He knew the steps toward the bunks and he took them with greatcare as to not wake any of the Seventeen members up.  
  
Yoongi opened the door to the bedroom with his hip and he carried Woozi over to his bed, sending up silent thanks that the boy slept on the bottom bunk, and gently laid his little on the mattress. He dumped Woozi’s backpack on the floor next to the bed and pulled Steiff out of the main pocket, tucking him under the boys arm, along with his blanket, and pulled the covers of Woozi’s bed over him to hide the babyish items.  
  
Yoongi pressed his lips to the little’s forehead and whispered a soft, “Good night, Aegi.” before tiptoeing out the room and out the dorm. He gently shut the front door, locked it up tight, and put the key back under the mat.  
  
“Let’s go.” he muttered, using the sleeve of his leather jacket to wipe away any tears that could be on his face.  
  
“So.” Jin cleared his throat once they were back in the car. Trying to distract from the fact that tears were falling freely down Yoongi’s cheeks. “Are we going to talk about how we just drugged and abducted someone on top of breaking and entering?”  
  
“You can’t abduct someone who is already in your care.” Yoongi muttered as he turned in his seat to watch himself back out of the driveway.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you can.”  
  
“Google it!”  



End file.
